Power loss conditions in internal combustion engines present several problems, including increased down time and excess exhaust emissions. Excess exhaust emissions are extremely problematic since government regulations are making more stringent demands or limits on the exhaust emissions of internal combustion engines (diesel or spark ignited). Power loss can be caused by complete and/or partial misfires or clogged fuel injectors. The detection of an all-cylinder or absolute power loss condition in each cylinder requires numerous data sets being available for training in order to evaluate each and every cylinder. The presence of these vast training data sets creates an extraordinary burden in determining a multiple-cylinder or all-cylinder power loss condition.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.